Mathieu et antoine : Matoine
by mathieu-et-toinou
Summary: Heyyyy ! Première fanfiction, soyez gentils avec moiii J'espère que ca vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ca serait cool, bisoouuuu !


Mathieu attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son meilleur pote depuis toujours, celui avec qui il avait tout partagé ou presque... Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se repasser encore une fois de l'eau sur le visage, et, par simple habitude, verifier si son chat, Wifi, n'avait pas fait ses besoins dans la douche. En effet, Wifi était une adorable petite boule de poils blanche, mais qui n'avait pas compris l'utilité d'avoir une litière. Heureusement, son " tyran " à quatre pates l'avait épargné pour cette fois. il s'appréta à s'affaler dans son canapé lorsqu'on sonna a sa porte. C'était probablement Antoine qui arrivait avec une demi-heure de retard, comme à son habitude. Il ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et dit :

\- Toujours en retard, tu changeras jamais Antoine ! Allez, entre.

\- Je suis peut-être en retard, mais toi non plus tu ne changeras jamais, d'ailleurs, je suis sur que t'as encore fait des pates, pour changer, et puis, quelle originalité Monsieur Je Critique ! Rétorqua Antoine avec ironie.

-N'empêche, tu ne t'es jamais plaint de mes pates avant. Installe-toi, je vais chercher les bières, pour changer.

Mathieu s'empressa de prendre les bières fraiches au frigo et revint auprès de son ami. Il lui donna une bouteille contenant son alcool préféré et s'assiet. Tout en buvant quelques petites gorgées, chacun raconta ses petits problèmes de la vie jusqu'au repas. Mathieu raconta sa panne sèche consernant son émission, Salut Les Geeks, il raconta que ces abonnés réclamaient de plus en plus vite les S.L.G, mais qu'il avait de moins en moins le temps pour les faire, car son boulot lui prennait pas mal de temps. Antoine raconta qu'il avait repéré une fille sympa dans la rue mais hélas, il n'avait pas osé l'aborder, de peur qu'il se fasse rejeter bêtement. Mathieu afficha pendant une fraction de segondes, une grimace sur son visage, puis repris une expression normale. Il priait pour qu'antoine n'ait rien remarqué a ce sujet et se perdit dans ses pensées amoureuses, et ses désirs étranges. Depuis quelques temps, Mathieu pensait beaucoup à Antoine, de moins en moins comme un pote, mais de plus en plus comme... Une femme ? L'idée d'aimer un mec le choquait car il ne pensait pas avoir de tendance bisexuelles, mais apparamment, c'est bien le cas. Antoine, voyant que Mathieu ne l'écoutait plus du tout, décida de se taire et de manger ses pâtes, qui avaient bien refroidi. ils trouverent tout les deux se silence quelque peu génant, mais aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire pour combler ce trou qui durait depuis maintenant pas mal de temps. Mathieu décida d'arreter le malaise qui rodait dans le salon et demanda à Antoine quel film il voudrait regarder ce soir. Antoine répondit qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça ce soir. Mathieu lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mais qu'il ne savait pas ce que ils pouvaient faire du coup.

\- Je comprends, mais on a rien a faire d'autre, on a déjà beaucoup parlé ! Avoua Mathieu.

\- Je sais, mais... on pourrait...non, rien...

Mathieu sentit une petite sentation au niveau de son entre-jambe, en même temps, il était si craquant quand il parlait avec la voix cassée, comment résister à ça ?

\- On pourait ? Va au bout de ton idée !

\- Raah, je sais pas...

\- Je, je dois aller au toilettes, je suis préssé, désolé ! J'arrive ! Réfléchis en attendant.

Antoine attendit patiamment son " ami " sur lequel il fantasmait depuis quelques mois, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, mais l'avantage, se disait t'il, c'est qu'il n'avait plus à vérifier son historique, et même à l'effacer, car il ne s'en servait plus que pour faire des recherches serieuses, et regarder toutes les vidéos de son rival, pour qui il commençait à ressentir quelques sentiments étranges à ses yeux. Il avait même tendance à se donner du plaisir dessus... Beaucoup de plaisir. Il commenca à se demander ce que faisait le schizophrène, qui avait du mal à revenir et se faisait attendre. Mathieu avait un petit problème, qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire partir... Il décida de revenir, et il dirait qu'il à des érections subites, en èspérant que Toinou le croirait facilement.

\- Re, t'as fini tes pâtes ?

\- Mathieu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu bandes.

\- Ah, oui... J'ai... des érections subites...

\- Mouais, à mon avis, t'as vu la photo d'une femme bien foutue sur instagram pendant que tu démoulais un cake géant, c'est plutôt ça, non ?

\- OUI ! Exactement !

\- Faut pas m'la faire à moi ! Puis, d'habitude tu me dis ce genre de choses ...

Mathieu fut soulagé qu'Antoine trouve une excuse à ses désirs incompréhensibles, car, il n'avait plus à se dire : " L'a-t'il vu ? " et pouvait se remettre à table sans craindre quoi que se soit. Il fit tomber sa fourchette et se baissa sous la table pour la ramasser, regardant les jambes d'Antoine-daniel et se rendit compte qu'il bandait aussi, il se demanda pourquoi quand il se remit à table et ne dit rien a son ami. Ils débarasserent la table et déciderent d'aller au salon pour regarder des vidéos d'Amixem, parce que se sont de vrais baguettes tradition 2.0 depuis les débuts de celui-ci. Après avoir regarder des images au drone bizarres et s'être marrés devant quelques phrases perverses faites par lui et son ami, il continuèrent de parler quand Mathieu décida d'évoquer la bite de son ami, sous la table.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai fait tomber ma fourchette, j'ai vu que ta bite avait décidé de faire la même chose que la mienne, sale copieur ! Lança Mathieu avec humour.

\- Je... Je fais des fantasmes étranges. Sur toi.

Mathieu ne sachant quoi répondre fut extrèmement géné de cette réponce si inattendue de la part de son pote. SON POTE ! Il décida de dire la vérité sur ses désirs, si Antoine l'avait fait, pourquoi pas lui ? Il reussi à construire une phrases malgré toutes ses pensées qui se bousculent et envahissent son esprit.

\- Moi aussi, je nous imagine faire des choses...étranges.


End file.
